What Lies In Wait
by RobstenLover93
Summary: They had the best life until she showed up and ruined it. All bad things came to an end and they moved on hoping they would stay happy. But since when does bad luck stay away from the young couple anymore? The Truth's Future Sequel.
1. Chapter 1

Summary-

They had the best life until she showed up and ruined it. All bad things came to an end and they moved on hoping they would stay happy. But since when does bad luck stay away from the young couple anymore? The Truth's Future Sequel.

Chapter One

Sue's POV

"Where is Bella?" Charlie asked.

"I'm not sure Charlie," I said.

I was shocked she wasn't home yet, but who knows what those two went and did. They could have gone and sat at his apartment until Bella felt like she wanted to come.

"I thought you said she was right behind you?" Charlie asked.

"Charlie calm down," I said.

"Yes Charlie calm down. I'm not even that anxious and she's _my _daughter," Denny scoffed.

"You _never _raised her Denny! I've raised Bella her _whole _life. I'm supposed to be worried about _my _daughter," Charlie snapped.

Denny was about to snap back his brother but Leah interrupted them.

"Daddy?"

"What's up buttercup?" Charlie asked Leah.

"Why are you mad?" she asked.

Charlie looked down at Leah and to me, shocked on how she would ask him that.

Leah and I haven't been here in a few days…well weeks really and she never met Denny before, except when she was a baby, but she obviously doesn't remember that.

When Charlie looked over to me I frowned at him and nodded my head at him to go and tell Leah the truth, tell her more than she knows.

"Daddy?"

"I'm sorry buttercup. What did you say?" Charlie asked.

"Why are you mad Daddy?" she asked.

"I...I don't know baby," Charlie said.

"Then why do you have your angry voice on?"

"Leah sweetheart I think you should go back upstairs. Seth really missed you," I said.

"But mommy!" she whined.

"No buts Leah Ann Swan. Go now," I said.

She pouted and went and stomped up the stairs. I sighed and pulled at my hair. Going through this stage again, the "pre-teen" thing…and Leah is only eight years old, soon to be nine.

I wish she was like Bella and never goes through the pre-teen phase, but it seems like I'm not going to get away with that for the second time. It seems Leah is more advanced than Bella was at that age. She's seen more in life, and I think that is why she's more mature for her age.

"You're going to have bad teenage years with that one Sue," Denny laughed.

I glared his way and he laughed again.

"Was Isabella like that? I bet she was with me as her blood father!" Denny said.

"Bella was the best teenager a mother could ask for," I said.

"Minus running away," He replied.

"That's another thing Sue. Did Isabella tell you why she ran away?" Charlie asked.

I looked over at my husband, worried I would say something she wanted to tell Charlie herself.

"No she did not. I'm lucky I got her here Charlie. Calm down," I lied.

"Technically you never got her here Sue!" Charlie said.

"She'll come!" I said.

"When? In eighteen years?" He snapped.

When her daughters will graduate high school, or even, want to move out of the house. Her life once those girls hit their teens is going to be hectic, I can see it now. She's going to come to me crying that the girls hate her and won't listen to her when she tries to get them to do something.

Of course, who knows how many children she will have, she might have more children in the future, but the twins might be it for her. And if she stays with Edward, if she stays with him and they last so long I'm going to be shocked because of so many things, like the following:

He was her teacher and then became her baby daddy, and he's much older than she is, eight or nine year's maybe?

"Sue!" Charlie said snapping his fingers in my face.

I looked to him and he was rolling his eyes.

"You spaced out and starting saying, eight or nine year's maybe. What the heck is wrong with you?" he asked.

"Charlie don't be an ass," I said.

"I'm not Charlie. I'm Denny," he said.

"Where did Charlie go?" I asked.

"I'm right next to you Sue," Charlie said.

I looked next to me and there stood Charlie. I shook my head in confusion.

"Are you okay Sue?" the _real _Charlie asked.

"I was thinking. I guess I started to think out loud," I said.

He chuckled and put his arm around me. I put my arm around his back and put my head on his shoulder. I felt like a teenager, well _my _teenage daughter.

She didn't even seem like a teenager anymore. She's a mother and I wouldn't be shocked if that man asks for her hand in marriage soon. I think they're too young for marriage, but it's her life and not mine.

"You're doing it again Sue," Charlie whispered in my ear.

I looked up at him and suddenly felt a sharp pain in my head. I instantly cried out in pain.

He looked at me in worry.

"Sue! Are you okay?" he asked.

"Headache, I think," I replied.

"Headaches aren't usually that bad. You shouldn't have to cry out in pain Sue," he said.

"Since when did you become a doctor Charlie?" I asked.

"I'm not a doctor Sue, but I'm a police officer and I see these things from paramedics," he said.

"Charlie stop overreacting. It's just a headache. Being an officer doesn't help you at all, and it never will." Denny said, rolling his eyes.

I felt the pain in my head again and started to rub my forehead, hoping it would go away.

"Sue if this doesn't go away soon…well if it doesn't go away, take some Tylenol please." Charlie said.

"You know I don't like to use medicine to cure things Charlie," I replied.

"Well I think it would be a good idea for you to learn," Denny replied.

I felt the pain again and whimpered in pain, I was really thinking of trying the stupid medicine to help my head.

When I was about to speak to Denny again, I felt dizziness overwhelm me and the last thing I saw was my worried husband before I blacked out.

* * *

**Hey guys! What's up and how did you like this first chapter?**

**And I know you're mad at me for leaving TTF with a proposal and not starting it at that same time ;)**

**And I had to leave a cliffhanger first chapter! **

**I will update next Thursday for my birthday!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Bella's POV

I was shocked, shocked to see him say that.

"Fuck Bella I'm sorry. I was…I was caught up in the moment," He said putting his head in his hands.

"Did...did you say what I think you did?" I whispered.

"Yes. But I'm sorry. I…I wasn't thinking," He said.

"Even if I would have said yes? Would you regret it?" I asked.

"No. of course I wouldn't regret it Bella," he said.

I didn't know what to say, I didn't know if I wanted…I didn't know if it was time for us, for us to be married forever.

"Can you take me home?" I whispered.

"What do you mean by home?" he asked.

"Take me back to Seattle," I said.

He took his head out of hands and cupped my face.

"Bella, baby, you have to face them. You can't ignore your parents forever," he said.

"You ignore your parents and you turned out just fine," I said.

"That's different Bella and you know it," he said.

"How is it any different?" I asked.

"Because when I started to ignore my parents, I didn't have a family. If I could take it back and talk to them again, _with _the twins, then it would be the same," He said.

"Then why don't you?" I asked.

"Bella," he said.

"If I have to talk to my parents again, and _not _go home. Well…then you're going to your parents. If you don't, then I won't," I said.

"That's not fair," he said.

"Yes it is," I said.

He was about to speak when my phone rang. I groaned in hate. When I went to pick it up, I saw it read _Mom. _I rolled my eyes and put it off to the side.

"Fine. We'll go home," he said.

He was about to put the car back in drive but I grabbed his hand.

"We're going," I said.

"You said if I took us home then I wouldn't have too," he said.

"They can't be that bad," I said.

"That's because you've never met them," he said.

"You're going to see your parents sometime on this trip," I said.

"Who says they want to see me?" he asked.

"How many years has it been since you visited them?" I asked.

"How old am I?" he asked.

"Twenty seven," I said.

"Nine years," he said.

"You haven't spoken to them since you were eighteen?" I asked.

"No. I went off to college and never spoke to them after," he said.

"Well who says they don't want to see their _only _son after nine years? They might have changed," I said.

"They would never change," he said.

"You're going," I said.

"Like hell!" he yelled.

"Shush! You might startle the twins," I said.

He ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"You're still going," I said.

"No I'm not. They can…so many things they can do other than see me," he said.

He would see his parents, he would be seeing them before we left Chicago to go back to Seattle.

He put the car in park and began to drive. I was confused when he turned around.

"I missed the turn. I guess I got to use to Seattle," he said.

I giggled and shook my head.

It wasn't long before we parked in the familiar parking lot.

"Still have your keys?" he asked.

"My keys?" I asked.

"To your car," he said.

"I have no idea," I said.

"Darn," he said.

I rolled my eyes as he parked the car. I opened my door and stood up, feeling great to stretch my legs.

"Look where we are girls. We're at daddy's old home," Edward whispered to the girls.

He grabbed Aurora's car seat and I went and picked up little Charlotte's car seat.

When I shut the door and walked over to Edward he instantly grabbed my free hand and brought it up to his lips before he kissed it.

"Don't you worry someone will see us?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Everyone you know is in school, it is mid-November," he said.

"Right," I said.

I keep forgetting on it being mid-November right now and people I know are in school, or on Thanksgiving break.

"I know!"

"What do you know Bella?" Edward asked.

"We can go see your parents for Thanksgiving," I said taking my hand out of his and poking his arm.

He groaned.

"That would be pure horror," he said.

"No it wouldn't! It will give you time to sit down and talk with your parents," I said.

"Did you know you are an evil girl?" he asked.

I hummed at him.

"I did. Are you going to punish me Mr. Cullen?" I asked.

He laughed.

"Not right now Ms. Swan. But maybe later," he said.

I silently squealed inside my head and took his hand again.

"Do you think your neighbor is still here?" I asked.

"Not sure. Maybe," he said.

"I missed seeing her every morning. Hopefully she didn't…you know, die or anything. Or move away," I said.

"She wasn't that old you know. Her early seventies," he said.

"Oh yeah?" I asked.

"Yes. I spoke to her very often when you weren't around," he said.

"What was she like?" I asked.

When we got to the door, he let go of my hand to open the door. I smiled at him and ducked under his arm to walk into the lobby.

He walked in after me and grabbed my hand again.

Before we got too far I looked over at the receptionist and saw she was a younger girl then the lady that had been here on seven months ago. She was smacking her lips and playing on her phone. She sure didn't look interested to be here.

Edward tugged on my hand and I looked over at him, he had seen me staring.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

He squeezed my hand and I squeezed his hand back, nervous to be home.

"You'll be okay. _We'll _be okay," he mumbled.

I nodded at him and looked forward, confident, on how life would go from now on.

* * *

***Peeks around corner at readers* **

**Um...sorry? For no update Thursday? This chapter?**

**Thanks for reading...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Bella's POV

Once we got up to the apartment, I was shocked to see it in the same shape it was the day we left.

"Not a thing has changed," I said.

"Of course it didn't. You know we haven't been here since…forever ago," he said.

"Six months," I said.

"Yes. Exactly," he said.

I went to grab my phone so that I could do something but couldn't find it in my one pocket.

After setting Charlotte's car seat down, I went to all my other pockets looking for my phone.

"I can't find my phone. Did you grab it?" I asked.

"No. I didn't. Was I supposed to?" Edward asked.

I shook my head.

"Can I have your car keys? I want to check in the car," I said.

He handed me the car keys and I smiled at him before going over to the door to leave.

After opening the door and finding the stairs, once again, I made my way down to the lobby. When I got to the lobby, I immediately wanted to go back upstairs.

She looked at me and her eyes lit up. What was she doing here?

"Bella? Bella Swan?" she asked.

"Lauren," I said.

"I thought you were missing! Wait, you don't look missing. Did you come back for Thanksgiving?" she asked.

She was smiling…her fake ugly smile.

"No. I'm not missing," I said.

Technically…

"Why didn't you come back to school? Scared?" she asked.

"No. I just…lost track of time," I lied.

"Where did you go anyway?" she asked.

"California," I lied.

"You know. I went to California…I didn't see you," she said with a weird look in her eye.

"California is a really big state," I said.

"I know that. I'm not an idiot," she said rolling her eyes.

Is she sure she is not an idiot? When I lasts aw Lauren she had been failing all of her classes and fucking every boy she could get her hands on.

"Of course you aren't," I said.

"So do you live here now? Or…?" she asked.

"Yeah I do," I lied.

Technically I live in Seattle, but I had to come here to see my parents again.

"Wait Lauren. Aren't you supposed to be in school?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes, _again. _

"Thanksgiving Break Bella," she said.

"Already? Thanksgiving is a week and a half away," I said.

She looked around like she was afraid to say something.

"I kinda dropped out of school," she mumbled.

"You what?" I asked.

"I dropped out. What does it matter to you?" she asked.

"Well why did you drop out?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"I'm not telling you my life story Bella Swan. You really have no need to know what the hell is wrong with me."

Well her mood changed right from nice to the sassy girl I knew when I was here just a few months ago.

Just as I turned around to leave, she spoke again.

"Before you leave Bella," she said.

"What?" I asked.

"I think you should visit your friends. They really did miss you," she said.

"What "friends" are you talking about Lauren?" I asked.

She didn't respond to me but continued to walk. I looked back at her in confusion, I didn't have much friends here, did I?

I had Angela, and she moved to Washington with her mom, so who would be here? Who was I missing?

I shook my head and continued to walk outside to the car to get my phone. When I got to the car and I unlocked it, I saw my phone sitting on the floor. I silently squealed.

When I went to grab my phone I felt someone tap on my shoulder. After ignoring the person and grabbing my phone I turned around to shut the door and saw an angry friend.

"Coming right back huh?"

Rosalie.

"Rose I…I meant to come back," I said.

"You big fat liar!" she yelled.

"Stop! You didn't even know what was going on Rosalie!"

"Like I don't know what's going on? Really Isabella?" she hissed.

"Why the hell aren't you in fucking school?" I asked.

"It's Thanksgiving Break dip wad! I saw you talking to Lauren," she snapped.

"That's because she was surprised to see me!" I snapped back.

"Wouldn't anyone be surprised to see you Isabella Swan? You left one day in June and it's now…what is it now? November?" she said.

"Shut your fucking mouth," I said.

"You're not my fucking boss," she snapped.

"It doesn't matter if I'm your fucking boss or not!" I snapped.

Friendly rival over two _ex-_best friends, someone I had trusted with my whole life.

I felt my phone buzz in my hand and saw it read _Boyfriend, _something I could soon change to _Fiancé _if I accepted his proposal.

_You okay? Char is crying for her mommy, and so is her daddy ;)_

I rolled my eyes and stuffed my phone in my back pocket.

"You know. I knew I shouldn't have even came over here to talk to you. I knew you would never be a good friend Isabella Swan! Go take your _friend _and go to fucking hell," she snapped storming away.

"You're acting like a five year old Rosalie Hale!" I yelled after her.

She snapped her head toward and flipped me the bird before storming away yet _again. _

I screamed, in my head, in frustration and started to pull at my hair. I walked back to the front door and made my way down the hall to the stairs.

When I got to the stairs I noticed, someone, someone I knew sitting in there crying.

It was Lauren.

"Lauren?" I asked.

She looked toward me and stood up before storming off. I didn't even care anymore.

I made my way up to the third floor and sighed in frustration yet again. When I got to his door, I knocked.

"Forget your key?" he asked as he opened the door.

I basically flung myself at him and started to cry.

"Hey baby. What's wrong?" he asked.

He closed the door and I buried my face in his shoulder.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked.

"My friends hate me," I said, sniffling.

"Oh Bella," he said.

"Rose…Rose came here and she saw me. She got mad and told me I was a horrible friend," I said.

"You will never be a horrible friend. You will always be a great mother and a great friend," he said.

"I love you Edward," I said.

"I know baby. I love you too," he said.

* * *

**So...how do you like Rosalie now? ;) **

**I want to wish you guys a Merry Christmas or even a Happy ****Hanukkah or any other holiday you celebrate, I celebrate Christmas myself! **

**There will no update until the New Year, maybe the 1st :) **

**See you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Sue's POV

~Awhile Later~

_Beep…beep…beep _

I woke with a start. My eyes opened like they hadn't been open for days or weeks.

"Sue? Hunny? Are you okay?"

"Charlie?" I mumbled.

"I'll go get the nurse. You stay here," he said rushing off.

Where else would I go?

I heard footsteps and felt the pounding ache in my head again, yet it wasn't as severe.

"Hello Mrs. Swan. How are you feeling?" the nurse said as she walked in.

"My head hurts," I chocked out.

"That's alright. Is it as bad as what you felt earlier?" she asked.

"No," I said.

"That's very good. How are you feeling otherwise?" she asked.

"Sick," I said.

I felt nauseous, something like I usually felt while I was pregnant with the twins.

Charlie looked over to the nurse and to me.

"Sue we have something to tell you," Charlie said.

"I'll leave it to you Mr. Swan," the nurse said as she walked off.

"Charlie what's wrong? Am I dying?" I asked.

"No Sue. Quite the opposite actually," he said.

"Charlie tell me," I said.

"Do you remember our anniversary?" he asked.

"Of course I remember, it was right around Bella's birthday and I was upset she wasn't home," I said.

"And the twins were out with friends," he said.

"Charlie get to the point already," I said.

I wanted him to tell me, and tell me now.

"Sue Me…" he said.

"I'm a forty year old lady Charlie. I can handle it," I said.

"Sue, somehow, I don't know how…Sue you're pregnant," he said.

I looked at him with shocked eyes.

"I thought…I thought you had a vasectomy after the twins were born?" I whispered.

"No. Sue I didn't," he said.

"You big liar!" I said.

"Sue you can't be so…mad or energetic. With your age it could hurt the baby," he said.

My baby would go to school with my grandchildren. Charlie didn't know that yet, but what if he did?

"What if…what if we give the baby up for adoption?" I asked.

"Sue you can't be serious," he said.

"But I am Charlie. We'll be sixty before he/she can even drink," I said.

"That doesn't matter!" he said.

"But it does. Bella will almost be forty if not older!" I asked.

"I'm not giving our child up for adoption Susan," he said.

He used my full name, something he never uses unless he is very mad at me.

"It's my choice Charlie. It's _my _body," I said.

"I don't care! It's our child and I have the same rights you do Sue," he said.

I shook my head at him, he didn't have the same rights I have to this child.

I have the rights of this child more because it is _my _body, not his. If it was a man's body who had to go through a pregnancy, then everything would change, no doubt about it.

"No you don't Charlie. This is _my _body not yours," I said.

I didn't feel like having a child at forty either, abortion was out of the question, and so was keeping this baby. Adoption would be the perfect thing for this child to have.

"Sue don't you want another chance at having a family? Sure we have Leah and Seth but Sue, they're going to be teenagers before we know It and then you will complain how you miss having younger children in the house. I don't want that to happen to you," he said.

Just as I was about to speak, the door flung open.

"Mom. Mom, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

It was Bella.

"Bella, baby, I'm fine," I said.

"You are not fine! Someone doesn't pass out in the middle of their living room and be fine," she said crossing her arms.

"Bella, sweetheart, I'm _fine_," I said.

"Charlie what's going on?" she asked.

My eyes widened as she called him Charlie, her own father…well uncle.

"You have no right to speak to me like that Isabella," he said.

"Well you had no right to keep it a secret that I was never your daughter!" she snapped.

He didn't speak to her again.

"Have you seen Denny, Bella?" I asked.

"No. And I don't plan on seeing him anytime soon," she said.

"Bella. You have to keep calm," I said.

"Not really mother," she said.

"Have you told Charlie at least?" I asked like he was not standing across from her.

"Tell me what?" Charlie asked.

"Bella has something _huge _to tell you Charlie," I said.

"I don't want to tell him now mother. It's not the time or the place for it," she said.

"Tell me Isabella," Charlie said.

She's stalling to tell him about her girls.

"Mom I actually have something to tell you," she said.

"What is it sweetheart?" I asked.

She didn't do anything but walk over to me and stick out her hand.

I took her hand in mine and my eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh my gosh sweetheart," I said.

"It's only precisely a promise ring right now Mom, but it's as close as we're going to get," she said.

"It is still amazing sweetheart. It shows you love each other," I said.

"What is going on?" Charlie asked, crossing his arms

"Charlie it doesn't really matter what is going on," I said.

"You tell her to tell me the truth and now you tell me that it doesn't matter! Make up your mind Susan," he said.

"Shush it Charlie. I can do whatever I want. I'm a grown woman," I said.

Geez, he was treating me like a child.

"I don't know what's even going on with you two ladies. I'll be in the waiting room," Charlie said.

Charlie walked out of the room and I looked over at Bella.

"So you can tell me what is going on now Mom," she said.

"Charlie says we're expecting," I said.

"How can you be expecting? Isn't someone in their forty's getting pregnant, dangerous?" she asked.

"It is my dear. He's mad because I want to give this child up for adoption," I said.

She shook her head.

"I don't want my grandchildren going to school with my youngest child," I said.

"Well Mom. It's your body, and your choice. Do whatever you like," she said.

* * *

**Hey...miss me? **

**I am alive, I can assure you of this, but since the beginning of the year, writing was the last thing on my mind! **

**Thanks for reading :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Bella's POV

"Tell me what happened," he said.

"No," I said snuggling up to him.

"Baby tell me what happened downstairs," Edward said.

"Lauren was in the lobby," I mumbled

"Lauren? Lauren Mallory?" he asked.

"Yes. She told me she dropped out of school," I said.

"During her senior year," he said.

"Yes. What an idiot," I said.

"What else happened Bella?" he asked.

"Rosalie came," I said.

"You did tell me she came. You said she called you a horrible friend," he said.

I nodded at him.

"She did. She yelled at me and I yelled at her, annoyed with her presence already. I…I told her she was acting like a five year old as she walked away and she turned around to flip me off," I said.

"That's it?" he asked.

I shook my head but ignored his question after, I didn't want to talk about _my _problems with my friends anymore. It was just…weird.

"I think we should talk about your family again," I said lifting my head away from his shoulder.

He groaned.

"Why? Didn't we talk about my family enough outside?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Will Alice come down for Thanksgiving?" I asked.

"I doubt it," he said.

"Why? Don't…don't you guys spend thanksgiving together?" I asked.

"Not always. Like I said, I haven't seen my parents since I left for college. I just…I ignored them," he said.

"Don't they live….live right here in Chicago?" I asked.

"Yes. They do, but Bella that doesn't give you permission to track down my parents," he said.

I pouted, I was really interested in meeting Edward's parents.

"What was your mom like? You never told me anything except that your dad moved you guys around a lot and wasn't home much," I said.

"My mom…I don't know how to describe my mom. I know one thing though," he said.

"What do you know?" I asked.

"My mother would spoil her granddaughters," he said.

I giggled and shook my head.

"She sounds like my mom in that way," I said.

He shook his head instead.

"No, she's really not." He said.

"Oh? Why isn't she like my mom?" I asked.

"Remember how I said my mom and dad weren't around?" he asked.

"Yes," I said.

How could I forget?

"When I was seven, while we lived in New York I had come in the house after school and caught my mom with another man. One who wasn't my father. My mother _paid _me to not run and phone my father and tell him. My mother…she didn't stop seeing the man I found her with after that happened and I knew she didn't do that. When I was fourteen I caught her with him again. My mother had been unfaithful to my father almost my whole life. Who knows if her husband is even my father," he said.

"That's horrible," I said.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Do you really think your father isn't actually your father?" I asked.

"I don't know any more baby. I just don't know," he said.

"You'll figure it out Edward. One day," I said.

~The Next Day~

"Come on Charlotte. Be good for mommy," I said picking up her car seat.

She was squirming and didn't want to sit still, it was getting frustrating.

I groaned and squeezed my nose in frustration. We were going to get nowhere with her acting like this.

"Here let me help," a lady said from behind me.

I looked behind me and saw this tall and nice lady standing there. She had the nicest green eyes I had ever seen.

"You don't look very old and you have twins? Such a handle," she said

"It…it was unexpected," I said.

She smiled at me.

"How old is she?" she asked.

"Almost a month," I said.

She smiled again as I set down Charlotte's car seat. I set down Aurora's seat next to Charlotte's.

Aurora could care less about the things around her, she was just fine sleeping in her car seat or looking around.

The lady, who is still unnamed, picked up Charlotte from her car seat and began to do something I never did to my babies.

I had never swaddled the girls so seeing her do that was so different to me.

Charlotte stopped squirming and looked up at the lady with wide eyes.

"I'm Elizabeth Masen by the way," she said smiling at me.

My eyes widened as wide as my daughters did.

Elizabeth Masen? As in my boyfriend's mother?

"Do you live in this building?" I asked.

She laughed and shook her head.

"No I actually don't. I was visiting someone," she said.

"I'm Isabella. That's Charlotte you're holding, she's the younger of my girls," I said.

"It's nice to meet you Isabella, and you Charlotte. Do you and your husband reside here Isabella?" she asked.

"Oh we're not married. The girls were unexpected so we haven't had the chance to get married. Yes and no about living here. My boyfriend lived here before we got together but then we moved to Seattle Washington. We're here for the holiday," I said.

She set Charlotte back in her car seat and smiled up at me again.

"That must have been a long trip here for the holiday wasn't it?" she asked.

"It was a very long trip. Especially with two newborns," I said.

She giggled.

"Sure sounds like it was Isabella. Well I must be going now. Have a nice holiday," she said.

Just as she went to leave the door opened and Edward stood there with something in front of his face, I was relieved.

"Bella I don't know how you expect me to find—" he said.

He moved the paper from his face and his eyes widened in shock.

"Fuck," I whispered.

Yes, I knew I wouldn't get out of this if he walked out of the apartment and saw me with his _mother _who unexpectedly showed up over here.

"Mom?"

* * *

**I know, I'm leaving you on a cliffhanger, after a long wait! I know you may hate me for the wait, but I have so many reason's why, but I can't even begin to list them all. **

**I will update soon, and I know you all want to know what really happened with Edward's mom, and her story about when he was a kid, or when she is showing up, now. **

**See you soon ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Bella's POV

Elizabeth turned around and her eyes had widened even more.

"Edward?" she asked.

Edward looked to me.

"Tell me you didn't do anything," he said.

"How could I do anything? We were together all night!" I said.

He pinched his nose in frustration.

Elizabeth looked over to me and down to Charlotte and Aurora and then again to Edward.

"What are you doing here? Tracking me down?" Edward snapped.

She shook _her _head in frustration.

She looked over to me and was going to speak until I put my finger up to stop her.

"Leave me out of this. I barely even know you. All I know is the _bad _things he's told me about you," I said.

She looked over to her son.

"Have you been ignoring me for a reason Edward Anthony Masen?" she asked crossing her arms.

"What does it look like?" he snapped.

"Hey! Before you two get in a big fight. Why don't we go inside?" I asked.

"That's a good idea Isabella," Elizabeth said.

Edward turned around and walked inside the apartment. I picked up Aurora's car seat and went to pick up Charlotte's but Elizabeth grabbed it for me.

"Let me do it Isabella. Maybe it will give me time to bond for a few minutes with my granddaughter," she said.

I sighed. Her _granddaughter _already, it didn't take long for this lady to know that Edward was indeed her son.

I walked into the apartment and set Aurora's seat on the table. Elizabeth set down Charlotte's seat next to Aurora's.

"Thank you Elizabeth," I said.

"You're welcome sweetheart," she said.

When I went to look for Edward, I didn't see him. With a raised eye brow I walked around the small apartment and found him in our room, _his _old room.

He was sitting on the bed, with his head in his hands. He didn't look happy…he looked frustrated.

"Edward?" I asked.

He looked up at me and sighed, running a hand through his hair.

I walked over to the bed and sat next to him.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No." he said.

"Is it because of your mom?" I asked.

He shrugged.

"I haven't seen my mom since I was eighteen and suddenly she sees _you _in the hallway….it's just…I don't know," he said.

"Well I think it would be good for you to talk to your mom. She does love you. You're her _only _son," I said.

"That we know of," he added.

I glared at him, he was being an ass again.

"Edward really. Liven up," I said.

He sighed and stood up from the bed. He held out his hand for me to stand up.

I took his hand and he kissed it.

"I love you Bella," he said.

"I know. I love you too," I said squeezing his hand.

We walked out of the room and back into the living room.

Elizabeth was sitting there with her legs crossed and her hands folded nicely on her lap. I gulped.

"Are we going to be adults now and talk like normal people Edward?" she asked.

"I've been an adult a lot longer than you think Mother," Edward snapped.

I shot a glare at Edward but he didn't notice and for once, I was grateful.

Her questions started immediately.

"So Isabella—"she said.

"Bella please Mrs. Masen," I said.

"And Elizabeth to you sweetheart. Mrs. Masen was my mother in law," she said smiling.

"Was?" Edward asked in confusion.

"Your father and I are going through a divorce Edward," she said.

Edward stood, furious.

"And you didn't bother to tell me? He's my father!" Edward said, anger in his voice.

"Edward Anthony Masen sit down this instant!" Elizabeth said with the same anger in her voice.

Edward sat on the couch and sighed deeply crossing his arms like a child. I sat next to him and put my hand on his leg.

"I hope the girls don't get your attitude," I whispered.

He smiled and we looked to his mother.

"As I was saying before. How old are you Bella?" Elizabeth asked.

I wanted to lie, say I was going to be twenty four in September but it slipped.

"I'll be 19 in September," I blurted out.

Elizabeth's eyes widened, and I knew that we were in trouble.

"And how old are the twins? They don't look older than a few months," she asked.

"Aurora and Charlotte are a month old," Edward said.

Elizabeth looked to me.

"You were a minor," she said.

"Mother! Really, stop!" Edward said.

"She was underage Edward. You shouldn't have even been with her," Elizabeth said.

Edward was getting angry again.

"Excuse me mother but the legal age to have sex is sixteen. And since when do you care about my life anyway? Especially my sex life?" Edward asked crossing his arms.

"I'm your mother Edward. I have the right to know," she said.

"You haven't been my mother for NINE years!" he said standing up from the couch, not bothering to take my hand out of his.

"I'm still your mother," she said.

"I don't want you in my life Mother. I have my own family now. They replace the times when you and my father _left _me alone for weeks! Weeks! I never had a childhood mother. I'm not going to do that to _my _girls and abandon them every dang week to go gamble or drink. I'm not going to let my daughters ask me why their dad's mom never comes to visit in a few years while they cry because you won't care! I'm tired of it!"

I stood from my seat and Elizabeth stood. I could see the tears forming in her eyes.

Elizabeth didn't say another word, she grabbed something from her purse, set in on the table and left. When the door closed and she was gone I smacked Edward's shoulder.

"That wasn't nice! She is your mother. Really Edward, maybe you should have given her the time to explain. Maybe there was something she could never tell you, okay? Please calm down," I said putting my hand on his cheek.

He sighed.

"I'm sorry I blew up at my mom," he said.

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me. You should apologize to your mom," I said.

"I know but…not right now, I'm not in the mood." He said.

Edward sat on the couch and I followed, grabbing the paper Elizabeth left.

_Edward _

"She left you a note," I said.

"I don't even know if I want to read it," he said.

"I think you should," I said.

"What if it says something that ruins me?" he asked.

I snorted.

"It's from your mom, it shouldn't ruin you." I said.

"You know Bella…" he said.

"Open it," I said.

He picked up the letter with shaking hands.

He opened the letter and began to read,

_Dear Edward…_

* * *

**I have left you on a cliffhanger, and the wait was very long. Do I love to torture you guys? Eh. Sometimes. **

**Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Edward's POV

My mother, it had to be my mother. It couldn't be anyone else? I would have taken one of my cousins, or even my aunt or uncle, but not my mother.

When I yelled at her and she left in tears, I immediately felt bad. I didn't know what had come to me, but it was not a good thing. Bella was pissed at me and I didn't blame her.

"That wasn't nice! She is your mother. Really Edward, maybe you should have given her the time to explain. Maybe there was something she could never tell you, okay? Please calm down," she said putting her hand on my cheek.

I sighed and shut my eyes in frustration.

"I'm sorry I blew up at my mom," I said opening my eyes.

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me. You should apologize to your mom," she said.

"I know but…not right now, I'm not in the mood." I said.

I sat on the couch and Bella soon followed. She grabbed the paper that my mother left for me.

It had my name on the front in my mother's scribbly handwriting.

Did I want to read it?

"She left you a note," Bella said.

"I don't even know if I want to read it," I said.

"I think you should," Bella said.

I rolled my eyes, of course Bella thought I should read it.

"What if it says something that ruins me?" I asked.

What would happen if something was revealed in this letter to me? Bella just snorted at me.

"It's from your mom, it shouldn't ruin you." Bella said.

"You know Bella…" I said.

I didn't know why, but Bella was really making me change toward my family.

"Open it," she said.

I picked up the letter with shaking hands.

I opened the letter and began to read,

_Dear Edward…_

_I know you won't get this letter until I've most likely passed away but if you didn't, and I'm still here, then something good happened. I would hope your father would send this to you if I had passed away, so you would know what really happened._

_When you were younger we neglected you, and I remember how much it broke my heart when you left us at eighteen and never came back. That night when I went to bed, I cried and cried, hoping I would wake up and you would be back home but when I woke up the next morning, you weren't there. I know we weren't there for you when you grew up and I regret that every single day, if I could go back and quit my job, I would. Just to spend more time with you._

_Do you know how long it took me to not cry myself to sleep every night? It took me six months. Your father insisted that I see someone and I did, they helped me. But I would never forget. Two years ago, I found your location. I knew you were in Chicago but I never had the guts to come and find you. It wasn't until that next week, when I knew I had to find you, when I got the bad news. _

_Edward, I have breast cancer._

I put my hand on my eyes and let the tears flow. I had just turned away my mother's last wish out of anger.

"Edward. Are you okay? Do you want to continue reading?" Bella asked, putting her hand on my thigh.

"My mother. My mother," I trembled.

Bella took the letter from my hands and continued reading.

_Edward, I have breast cancer. The doctor found it in the early stages, thankfully, but I was still immediately put into chemo therapy. I've been in chemo for the last year and a half, they thought it had gotten better, and it was almost gone, but it came back. And it was worse. The doctor told me that there was nothing they could do anymore, and I had a maximum of a year to live. _

_It has only been three months to the day I write this, but I don't know what could happen. Your father and I, well we didn't work. When I told your father about my cancer, he freaked out and went ballistic. I got myself into the hospital and didn't hear back from him for a few months, he wanted a divorce. _

_He didn't want to be with me anymore, he didn't need me to die on him, so he wanted a divorce. I've gave him his divorce, or I am giving him his divorce._

_I love you Edward. You don't ever forget that. If I'm not around and you find someone, tell her to treat you well, and give me some beautiful grandbabies. I'll always love you!_

_Love, _

_Mom._

I closed my eyes and sniffled. I rubbed my eyes with my fingers and felt Bella hug my side.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

I shook my head, I was devastated. Bella kissed my cheek and wiped my tears.

"I told you she loved you," she said.

"I've lost her," I said quietly.

"You have not!" she said.

"She'll never want to see me again," I said putting my head on her shoulder.

"She is your mother, and if you listened to her note, she told you a million times she loves you," she said.

"I…I drove her away," I said.

Bella sighed.

"She'll love you forever," she said.

"What….what if she dies and the last thing I told her was to get out?" I asked.

I'm a grown man and crying over my mother, my god. I lifted my head from her shoulder and she wiped my tears.

"You'll be okay. I promise," she said.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," she said kissing me.

I knew I needed something, someone, even Bella or my girls. I instantly deepened the kiss, but Bella pulled away.

"Edward," she mumbled.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Don't be sorry. Just not now okay?" she said.

"Okay," I said resting my head on her forehead.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Bella's POV

After a good time with Edward trying to relax after this new letter from his mother, we decided it was time to visit some family. My family.

"Do you think you're okay to go handle a lot more family drama?" I asked.

"Your mom will be there and she knows about the twins, she'll make Charlie feel better about this." He said.

"I wish Denny would be there, he is my dad." I said.

"I think that would hurt Charlie," he said.

"I guess so," I mumbled.

We got the girls ready and walked out to the car, remembering to lock the door to the apartment.

It wasn't a long drive to Charlie's….my uncle's….house, but I was dreading every moment. When we pulled into the driveway, Edward went to get out but I stopped him.

"Don't get out yet. I want to talk to him. I know he's mad at me," I said.

He nodded, he understood.

I got out of the car and shut the door lightly, making sure not to wake the sleeping babies. I looked in the back window at the girls, knowing how proud I was of them, but didn't know if my family would be so supportive.

I walked up to the door and was unsure if I needed to knock or just go in. I didn't live here anymore, so I was unsure.

I knocked on the door and stuck my hands in my pockets putting my head down, maybe no one was home.

I was about to walk away when I heard the lock click and the door begin to open, I just came face to face with my mom.

"Oh Bella," she said pulling me into a hug.

I hugged her back and felt the tears prick in my eyes.

"Is he home?" I said wiping my tears.

"Not yet, he'll be home by six. Let Edward come in, and bring my grandbabies," she said.

I turned around and waved for Edward to come in, he smiled at me and got out of the car. He closed his door and opened the back door, grabbing the carriers and slowly shutting the door.

He walked over to us and my mother grabbed one of the carriers.

"I got her mom. You don't need to be handling her," I said.

"Oh stop. She's not even ten pounds, I'm fine," my mother said rolling her eyes.

I rolled my eyes at her but let her carry Charlotte inside.

Mom set Charlotte's seat on the ground next to the chair, sat down, and unbuckled her from the seat. She immediately began to cuddle her.

Edward and I sat on the loveseat. I set Aurora's seat on the table and pulled my knees to my chest and put my head on Edward's shoulder.

"Did you guys ever release how cute you look? How did your family take this news Edward?" Mom asked.

"My family isn't very supportive," he said.

"And your parents?" she asked.

Edward didn't like this, he hates talking about his family, definitely after his mother came to see him today.

"Edward and his parents aren't close," I said.

"I left my parents when I was eighteen because we didn't get along," Edward said.

"Oh. Do you still have contact with them?" Mom asked.

He sighed, how would he say this? He just saw his mother for the first time in years a few hours ago.

"Somewhat," He said.

"I'd love to meet them someday Edward," Mom said smiling.

I heard a door slam and looked at the clock, 5:45. He was home early. I looked at Edward and he stood taking Charlotte's seat. Mom put Aurora back in her car seat and buckled her up, letting Edward take them to the other room.

"He's going to be excited to see you," she said.

"Rose wasn't happy to see me," I said.

"Oh sweetheart, she's had a hard time. She had to go and see her birth parents this summer and she wanted to confide in you but you weren't here. It really hurt her for a long time," she said.

I immediately felt back for telling Rose she didn't know what I was talking about with having troubles in my life, it made me want to cry.

I heard the front door slam and looked over to see Charlie, when his eyes met mine they lit up.

"Bella."

"Dad I'm sorry for how I treated you at the hospital," I said.

I walked over to him and he engulfed me in a hug. I felt small tears prick in my eyes.

"I'm sorry for lying to you Bella. I should have just told you I wasn't your father," he said.

"I love you Daddy," I said sniffling.

"I love you too baby girl," he said patting down my hair.

I heard footsteps coming from the stairs and got a bit worried.

"Bella it's you!"

I looked over and saw Seth standing at the bottom step holding his bear and rubbing his eyes.

I let go of Dad and walked over to Seth picking up his small frame in a hug.

"Hey there buddy," I said.

"I missed you Bella," he said.

I put him down and smiled.

"Where's my baby sister?" I smiled.

"Upstairs," he yawned.

"Maybe you should go get her. I missed her," I said smiling.

His eyes lit up and he ran back upstairs in search of his sister.

Dad had walked into the living room and sat on the chair next to mom. I walked back into the living room.

"Are you staying for long Bella?" Dad asked.

"The holidays. Until the new year, I'm hoping." I said.

"Are you still in school?" he asked.

"Of course," I said.

"Where are you living now?" he asked.

"Seattle," I said.

"Are you living alone?" he asked.

"I'm staying with Angela and her mother," I lied.

"I had thought you never liked Angela?" he asked.

"Angela and I get along fine," I said.

"And her mother lets you stay there with no fees?" he asked.

"She charges me for food and a two hundred fifty dollar rent a month," I lied.

"Well at least she's helping you get back on your feet. Are you working?" he asked.

"Yes. Part time," I said.

"And—" he started to ask.

"Charlie I think Bella has something to tell you. It's important," Mom said.

"I do, and it is important," I said.

"You can tell me Bella. I'll listen," he said.

"Well…" I started to say.

* * *

**The next chapter is on its way.  
**

**Happy new year!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Bella's POV

"What do you have to tell me Bella?" Dad asked.

"You may want to sit down," I said.

He walked over and sat down next to Mom, but Mom moved away from him. She knew, that if he got mad, which he will, it wouldn't be good to be next to him.

"I'm sitting. Tell me," he said.

I was nervous, biting my lip, but soon a knock on the door stopped me.

Mom got up and went and answered the door.

"Denny! How nice to see you," Mom said.

I looked toward the door, and saw my father, who I always thought of as my uncle.

"Hi Isabella," he said.

"Hello Denny," I said looking back to my dad.

"Bella was just about to tell us something, come sit down Denny," Mom said.

They all sat down, and dad looked at me like he was so proud. How that would change in a few seconds.

"Okay, dad. I didn't really go on a road trip, I went to California. Before I left, I…met someone, and we dated, for three years. He's older than me, and mom knew, well after I told her, but…" I started to say.

"You knew she had an older boyfriend, Sue?" Denny snapped.

"At the end," Mom said.

"So are you telling us you two have separated?" Dad asked.

"Not exactly. Let's just say, we weren't safe…." I said.

"You're pregnant," Denny said.

"No…." I said.

"Fine, you're like me, and you _were _pregnant, and escaped so your parents wouldn't know," Denny said.

I couldn't stop my tears, and when I cried, I felt someone wrap around my leg.

"Are you okay Belly?" Seth asked.

"I'm fine," I said wiping tears away.

"You had a baby?" Dad asked.

"Charlie…" Mom said.

Dad shot up from his seat.

"You're 18! You're just like Denny, an idiot! Where is the father? Huh, did he leave you? I bet he did, because you're just a child, and you had a child!" Dad yelled!

"Charlie!" Mom said.

I heard something from behind me, and it wasn't a good thing.

Edward is mad.

I put my arm out stopping him, but he just pushed me out of the way.

"You listen to me, old man!" Edward said.

Edward is pissed. Nobody calls my man basically a deadbeat.

"Charlie. This is Bella's boyfriend, and father of her babies," Mom said.

"Babies?" Charlie asked.

"I had twin girls Charlie," I said.

He stormed out of the room and I began to bawl. Edward took me in his arms rubbing my back.

"I'm sorry about Charlie. I don't think you're an idiot Bella…" Denny said.

I wiped my eyes.

"Thank you." I said.

"I wish I would have been there to protect you from being like me. I hope your girls don't have to experience that," Denny said.

"They're not dating until their 35!" Edward exclaimed.

Mom and Denny laughed at him, and I did too…a little.

"Don't judge. They're my baby girls and I don't want them to get hurt," he said.

"I understand. ….Before Charlie took over as Bella's father, I told Renee if it was a girl she was never dating. Never." Denny said.

"It's been a stressful few days." I said.

"Yeah it really has been," Edward said.

"May I ask what else happened?" Mom asked.

"Edward's mom dropped in for an unexpected visit earlier today," I said.

"I can guess it didn't go to well." Mom said.

"No." I said shaking my head.

"Hey Bella…" Denny asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Could I….maybe meet the twins?" he asked.

"Of course!" I said.

On our way up to see the twins, I kind of…kind of felt like he was my father for once.

When we got to my old room where the twins lay, Denny was shocked.

"They have our eyes Bella." He said.

Looking at Denny, I noticed his brown eyes matched mine. One thing I knew I had gotten from him.

"Hey…Denny? Do I have a lot of traits like Renee?" I asked.

He thought for a minute.

"You have her height," he said.

I blushed, my 5'4" height wasn't the best.

"You're a lot like me….are you mad at me for not raising you? I'm mad at myself," he said.

"Can you tell me this? Why didn't you…visit or come over to see me while Charlie and Mom were raising me?" I asked.

"Your….Charlie thought it wasn't a good idea for me to come over, and I was so immature! I also felt like you would hate me, kind of like you hate Charlie right now for him not telling you the truth." Denny said.

"Could we…you and me, possibly start over? Kind of be like father daughter? Not enemies…" I said.

"Of course. Wanna start calling me dad?" he laughed.

"Don't push it." I said

I heard a laugh outside the door, and saw my boyfriend, my Edward standing in the doorway smiling.

"Are you good to Bella?" Denny asked.

"Of course. She's my whole life….other than our girls." He said.

"Treat her well…she's worth it." Denny asked patting him on the shoulder.

"She sure is." Edward said.

Denny left the room, and Edward came over, and gave me a huge kiss.

And at that moment, Aurora started to cry.

I giggled at her.

"You don't like watching mommy and daddy kiss do you." I said blowing on her tummy.

It has been a stressful day, and it isn't even over yet.

"Do you think Charlie will come home?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. He kind of acted how I did when I left home." He said.

I teared up.

"I'm so sorry Bella. That's not what I meant." He said.

"He's going to hate me." I cried.

"No he won't. He just needs to blow off some steam." He said.

"I bet that's what you said to your mom and dad when you left forever!" I cried.

He cupped my face.

"Calm down. Charlie will be back." He said

He gave me another kiss, and then Charlotte whimpered.

"You guys certainly don't like us kissing." Edward said.

"They certainly don't." I giggled.

We laughed together, and we finally felt like a family.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Bella's POV

Christmas soon came, and the next thing I know, it is going to be New Years and a new year will bring new promises.

The day had been sent cooking and cooking, and the girls getting a lot of gifts, ones they didn't even need.

I told my mother and…Denny that we didn't any gifts for the girls, and the scoffed and got them a lot of presents.

Charlie never came back. It upset me to much, but I had to deal with it and move on.

My mom had spent many days crying.

The morning sickness didn't help her any, but it comes with a pregnancy. I should know.

"Mom? Are you okay?" I yelled up to the bathroom.

"Fine." She yelled back.

Edward looked at me, and shook his head.

"It comes with pregnancy," I said.

He shrugged.

Only I would know how that would feel with the last few months.

Our girls are now two months old, and I cant believe it, how did they grow up so fast? Next thing I know they will be turning one, and will be starting to walk!

"Bella, baby. Calm down." Edward said.

"What?" I asked.

"The girls. They won't grow up that fast unless you let them," he said.

I blushed, I can't believe I said that out loud!

I had only done that, when I was pregnant with the girls.

But Edward and I haven't been together since the girls were born.

Mom came down the stairs and immediately grabbed something to drink, to get that awful taste out of her mouth.

"You okay?" Edward asked

"Yeah. It's over for now," she said.

And then we heard a car pull up, a familiar car.

"Charlie!" Mom exclaimed.

Mom ran outside, hugging Dad…Charlie.

When he came into the house, Denny ignored him, still mad at his brother.

"Bella…" he said.

"What? You want to tell me you hate my life choices again?" I snapped.

"I'm…I'm sorry." He said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I'm sorry I told you I hated you….and you had made bad life choices. I just couldn't imagine life where you weren't my baby anymore, you have your own babies now. I may not like your choice in a boyfriend, but I can deal with it, especially if you are in love with him, just like I am in love with your mother. I'm hoping you can forgive me, and I'm sorry for being gone a whole month, I needed time to think….I love you Bella." He said.

The tears in my eyes wouldn't stop.

I ran and hugged my father, more and more tears coming from my eyes.

"I love you," I said.

Edward's POV

After the day was over, and Bella and the twins were both asleep, I thought maybe I should go talk to Charlie…about everything.

"Hey Edward." Charlie said sipping his beer.

"Charlie. Do you hate me for being with your daughter?" I asked.

"I was. But it doesn't matter to me, if she loves you. She's a big girl, she can make her own choices," he said.

"That's right. The twins….they need a grandpa Charlie. I know Bella doesn't think of Denny as a father…" I said.

"Oh I know. Tell me something Edward…." Charlie said.

"Yeah?"

"Was my little girl already pregnant when she left?" he asked.

"She had found out the week before." I said.

"Why didn't she just come tell us?" he asked.

"We feared you would put me in jail." I said.

He laughed.

"I probably would have. I would have been so mad." He said.

"Charlie, believe it or not….I had thought about her not having the twins…I was so scared." I said.

"And you think I wasn't? Denny and Renee kept it a secret for a while, and then suddenly I was a father! I didn't have nine months to prepare like you did, but I did it didn't I? I raised a beautiful young woman, who met a man who loves her for who she is." He said.

"I do love her Charlie. She's my whole life." I said.

"I take it you aren't close to your family?" he asked.

"My family isn't very supportive of our relationship." I said.

"Your whole family?" he asked.

"Well…my mom and my cousin seem to be the only ones who support it. I haven't seen my dad in years, so I don't if he would. My aunts and uncles not so much, but Bella's friend Angela is also very supportive." I said.

"Wow...Hey Edward? Do you think you are going to make my daughter your wife?" he asked.

"Multiple times. I actually wanted to ask you…" I began to say.

"You have my blessing Edward. Make my daughter happy, and even if you want me to, I'll be your father figure and help you pick out the ring. I know what she likes," he said.

"Thank you Charlie. That would be very nice." I said smiling.

~The Next Day~

"So, do you have plans for today Edward?" Bella asked.

"I'm going out with Charlie today." I said.

"Oh? Why?" she asked.

"We talked last night, and he wants to become a father figure to me." I said.

"That's great!" she said grinning.

"I'll be back later." I said kissing her head.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." I said.

Then Charlie and I left, we gossiped about a little bit of everything.

The drive to Seattle was a long one, but worth it.

We had went to the mall. And I didn't know what jewelry store would be right.

We checked every store in the mall that sold engagement rings, and did not find anything, nothing that we thought Bella would love forever.

Charlie grunted.

"You know once place we haven't checked?" he asked.

"Where?" I asked.

"Kay Jewelers," he said.

"I don't have that much money Charlie." I said.

He rolled his eyes.

"I can help put down a payment. I want the best for my daughter." He said.

"I can't let you do that Charlie…" I said.

He rolled his eyes again and kept walking.

Once we had gone into the store, I wanted to die.

Someone familiar, a VERY familiar face to me.

"Edward?"

"Father." I said.

"This is your father?" Charlie asked.

"No. He's not, never was." I said.

"I'm Charlie…Edwards soon-to-be father-in-law." Charlie.

"Father-in-law? You're getting married and didn't tell me? " he asked.

"I haven't spoke to you in seven years! And what are you doing in a jewelry store? Cheating on mom before the divorce is final?" I asked, seething.

"I'm buying your mother a present, to apologize." He said.

"Bull! She said you left her when she told you she had cancer," I snapped.

People began to stare, and I shook my head.

"Get out of my life again! I may be your son by blood, but you are not my father!" I said.

And he left. I didn't believe one word he said to me, and I hope he stays out of my life forever.

I looked all around the store for the perfect ring, and finally found one.

"She's going to love it." Charlie said as we walked out of the store.

"You think so?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"It's a lot prettier than my grandmothers ring for sure…" I said.

He only laughed.

I just can hope she will say yes…

* * *

**There is going to be a lot of things that might happen before the proposal happens. Trust me!  
**

**Enjoy :) **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Edward's POV

Over the next few days, I have been trying to figure out a time to propose to Bella, a perfect time. It didn't help that I had to find a babysitter for the twins, but that wasn't hard since there was so much family, but keeping this from her, is so hard.

"Edward?"

I jumped from my spot seeing Bella, and she giggled.

"You scared of something?" she asked.

"No." I said.

"You know New Year's Eve is tomorrow right?' she asked.

New Year's Eve…. perfect.

"Yeah." I said.

"We doing anything?" she asked.

"I'm going to take you out for a romantic dinner." I said

"Ooh! Are we going to have our first night together since the twins?" she asked.

"Definitely." I said giving her a kiss.

She giggled.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." I said.

She had known how stressful these past few days have been, with me seeing my dad while we were out, and with my mother just seeing me the month before.

"Edward…" Charlie said coming in the room.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You need to look at this," he said.

When I looked down at the paper, my throat swelled up.

_Elizabeth Sarah Masen _

_Born 3-2-76 Died 12-29-15_

I wanted to cry. My mother….and the last thing I told her was that I hated her.

"I'm so sorry." Bella said.

_Funeral services will be January 4__th__ &amp; 5__th__, visitation starts at 2:00 p.m. for friends, 12:00 for family. Will be buried at Forks Memorial Cemetery. _

"We have to stay…I have to go." I said.

"I know…I know." Bella said.

With the funeral so close, I don't know if I will be able to propose to Bella…. it's going to be a stressful few days.

The days passed, and eventually because of grief, Bella and I did not go out on our date.

And here I am, January 4th…here to visit my dead mother.

"I'm sorry sir, only family is allowed in right now." The man at the desk said.

"She was my mother! I can't believe you won't let me see my mother." I snapped.

"I'm sorry sir." He said.

When Bella and I got up to the room, I wanted to cry.

There sit all of my family, some not seen for years.

"Bella!" Alice cried.

Bella was off with Alice and Angela, and here I was, confronted with my father once again.

"I'm sorry Edward." He said.

"What are you sorry for? You weren't in her life as much as I was. And you know the last words I said to her? I told her I hated her, and now she's dead, and now that can't be undone, she will always think I hate her." I said.

I walked away from him and talked to some more of my family, my mother's family.

"I'm sorry Edward. But it's so nice to see you again, but in bad circumstances. How are you doing?" my aunt, on my mother's side, asked.

"I've been great. My girlfriend and I just had twin girls, and bought a new…bigger place to live. The girls have my mother's face." I said smiling.

"That's great! You should have brought those girls with you, so their great auntie can squeeze their little cheeks." She said laughing.

"My girlfriend's parents and we will be bringing them in later." I said.

After talking some more to my mother's family, I saw a familiar face.

I looked at my watch, and noticed it was already 2:30, which means friends would be here.

"Jasper?" I asked.

He looked at me, and I noticed it was him.

"Hey Edward." He said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Alice didn't want to come alone. She was so upset when she saw the obituary." He said.

"I know how that feels. I was upset too." I said.

"I could bet why. You were never close to your mother….as I was told, but she is still your mom." He said.

"Was. I still can't believe she is dead…" I said.

"Neither can I. So how's your personal life going? Forgetting your family that is." He asked.

"Good. My girlfriend and I just had twins. Girls." I said.

I looked to the door, seeing them coming in.

"Speaking of my girls. Here they are. Nice seeing you again Jasper." I said.

"You too." He said.

I walked over to them, and found two wide awake babies.

They were staring up at me with wide eyes.

"They see daddy." Sue said laughing.

"Hold on, one sec. Let me get my Aunt," I said.

I looked all over before I found my aunt, knitting.

"Aunt Lisa? Do you want to meet my girls?" I asked.

She stood up, and I took her hand, leading her to my girls.

"Oh they are so precious! What are their names?" she asked.

"This is Aurora…and this is Charlotte." I said pointing to each of them.

"Oh they are so cute. Where is their mother?" she asked.

Bella walked up at that moment.

"How are my girls? Did you have a good nap?" Bella asked, blowing on their tummies.

"You must be my Edward's girlfriend." My aunt said.

"Yes, I am. It's nice to meet you." Bella said.

With all of my family here, I thought it might be a good time to propose, but at my mother's funeral? No.

Maybe tomorrow I will do it. This ring is burning a hole in my pocket.

The funeral was beautiful but so upsetting to me.

Saying my last goodbye's to my mother was too hard, and all I could think about were my last words to her, and wishing the girls would have known their grandmother more…even let me know her better.

Time for me to say my final goodbye's.

"I love you mom." I said.

"She loves you. I know she does." Bella said.

"I know."

This week couldn't get any worse.

* * *

**Do you hate me...for killing off Edward's mom?  
**

**This death is going to bring his family close again. **

**Will update again soon! **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Edward's POV

The week went by quickly, and soon enough it was Friday.

The day. The right day.

Charlie and Sue are watching the girls, and Bella and I are finally going out.

"Bella? Are you ready to go?" I yelled up the stairs.

"Just a minute!" she yelled back.

A minute…. most likely like thirty minutes.

Then fifteen minutes later, she walked down the stairs in a gorgeous dress.

"Bella you look…gorgeous." I said.

"Thank you. I think I look great for just having twins in October." She said blushing.

"You look great no matter what you wear." I said.

She blushed again.

"Now, don't lie to me." She said.

"I'm not." I said.

"Okay. Mom are you sure you will be okay watching the girls tonight? They can be trouble," Bella said.

"I've raised two babies at once Bella!" she said laughing.

"That's true. I forgot all about that." Bella said.

"You guys go out. We'll be fine." Sue said.

"Okay. See you later!" I said.

Bella and I are going to have the best night in the world. I am hoping that she will say yes to my proposal.

We were going to Seattle for a big dinner, I am going to have the waitress give it to me at a certain time, when I give her the signal.

"Where are you taking me?" Bella asked.

I smiled.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out." I said.

"But Edward!" she whined.

"Does it matter where I am taking you?" I asked.

"Yes." She said.

"No it really doesn't." I said.

She pouted, and crossed her arms like she was a child.

"Bella, don't act like a child." I said.

She ignored me, and I just drove to the restaurant, it would not be a good thing for her to be mad at me tonight.

She may hate me forever.

When we had gotten to the place, Bella immediately gasped.

"Edward! How can you afford this?" Bella gasped.

"Anything for my girl." I said.

Valet parking. And I made sure I had the ring before I got out of the car, it would be horrible to just have the box and not the ring itself.

"Reservation for Cullen," I said.

"Ah, I see it right here. Reservation for two." She said smiling.

I could tell she wanted to flirt with me, but with the look on Bella's face, I don't think she had the chance.

Bella is jealous.

"Baby, you have nothing to worry about." I whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek.

"I know. You're all mine," she said.

When we were sat, I immediately began looking at the prices. Fifty dollars for steak? Nuts!

But this is for my Bella.

"Edward! How can we afford this?" Bella exclaimed

"That's for me to know and you to never find out." I said.

She pouted.

The waitress came over and took our orders, and I noticed Bella tried to get one of the cheapest things on the menu.

I don't think she wants to eat big, or she really is worried about money.

Most likely the second one.

"Bella, I have the money. You didn't have to get a cheap dinner," I said.

"Well…I cant have you spend all your money on me." She said.

"You're my girlfriend, and the mother of our children. I'm going to spoil you when I feel like it." I said.

She blushed.

"That's very nice of you." She said.

"You should expect for our whole lives," I said.

"If we stay together." She said.

Wait.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Well before we had the twins, or right after….I had this dream that we had separated and you loved one of the girls more than the other, and the only reason we got back together is because you got me pregnant…again." She said

"Bella. I would never do that to you, or to both of our girls. I will love all three of you for the rest of their and your life," I said.

"I know that, but it really upset me. I don't want that to happen to us." She said.

"It won't. Why would I love either of the twins differently? They are our girls and you are my girl to Bella." I said.

She blushed.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." I said.

We gave each other a small kiss, and when I looked over in saw an older couple watching us with smiles on their faces.

"I hope we're like them some day." I said.

"Happy?" she asked.

"Yes. And the best couple in the world," I said.

"Let's not go that far." She said giggling.

I kind of gave the waitress the signal for the ring, and she smiled at me instantly going in the back.

The waitress came out of the back with our meals, and I smiled.

Bella looked over and smiled. She is so hungry after our long ride.

She had got a mushroom ravioli and I had steak.

The waitress left us, and Bella took a bite of her food and moaned.

"This is so good." She said.

I wonder where they had put the ring, because she was half done with her meal and there was still no ring.

She took another bite, and her face went weird.

She found it.

She pulled the ring out of her mouth not seeing what it was as first and cleaned it off.

When she finally saw what it was, she gasped.

She looked up at me.

"Edward?"

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" I asked.

The next word that came out her mouth shocked me.

"No."

* * *

**Don't hate me! **

**I know this is late, and you hate me, most likely. **

**So...**


End file.
